Episode 4956 (7 November 2014)
Synopsis Linda bins her positive pregnancy test in the Square Gardens as an enthusiastic Sonia approaches – is she ready for the calendar shoot? When Linda appears confused, Sonia reassures her that it’ll be tasteful and disappears without Linda able to get a word in. As Sharon and Sonia watch Aleks and Roxy confidently pose, Sonia’s insecurities are evident but she manages to push them aside long enough for her part of the shoot. A riled Linda finds Mick and tells him that he should have asked her before signing them up. Mick tells Linda that he’s going to go ahead with the calendar on his own. A self-conscious Mick tries to pose alone but is visibly awkward. A watching Linda can’t take anymore and assures him that she’ll join in. Pam, deep in thought, gazes at an old teddy. Les come in and breaks the moment stating, ‘it’s almost that time of year again’. Pam heads off for the calendar shoot, downbeat. Billy tells Les that Dot has called; she wants him to go over to see her. Dot explains to Les that Charlie has told her everything about him being involved with Nick’s faked death. When Nick appears behind Les, he is aghast. Nick tells Les that they need the money Charlie paid him back. When Les admits that the money is spent and threatens to go to the police, Dot reminds him that they could very well tell Pam about what happened. Nick is pleased to see Dot fighting his corner. Later, a clearly agitated Les downs a whiskey and asks Billy what he’d do if someone posed a threat to him and his family. Billy suggests that he would fight whoever was trying to walk over him, giving Les food for thought. A drunk Les meets Pam in the Vic who tells him about her conversation with Emma earlier – asking her too many questions. Les sees red, approaches Emma and in front of the pub shouts at her to stay away from his wife. A panicked Pam chases Les and tells him that he’s made matters worse – no-one can ever find out what she did and now everyone will know... Max is in a chipper mood as he prepares lunch for Emma’s parents. When he informs Emma that they’re having steak and chips, her face falls; her mum is a vegetarian and she’d forgotten to tell him. When Max panics, Emma tells him that she will go to the Minute Mart and pick up something suitable. In the Minute Mart, Pam strikes up conversation with Emma. When talk turns to the Lucy Beale case, Pam is put on edge when Emma purports that if you dig around long enough, you’ll find out who’s hiding something. Margot and Henry Summerhayes arrive - Max immediately makes a bad impression. With Emma still out food shopping, Max makes awkward conversation with Margot and Henry. Lauren comes in, scantily clad for the calendar shoot and Margot is visibly disapproving. Emma finally returns and when Max sees that Emma has bought mushroom risotto, he decides to improvise a dish. Max serves up an impressive meal and Margot and Henry thoroughly approve. As they eat, Margot questions what’s really going on between him and Emma. The table are surprised when Max suggests Emma moves in. In high spirits, Margot, Henry, Max and Emma head to the Vic, where Emma tells Max that she needs some time to think about moving in. The night comes to a sour end when a drunken Les lets rip at Emma. Whilst Tina busies herself preparing lunch for Tosh’s parents, Tosh isn’t even dressed, not believing they’ll come. When Tosh questions Tina’s motives for organising the lunch, Tina gently tries to explain that she believes that Tosh’s anger issues may stem from her problems with her family. Tosh’s parents are half an hour late and Tina admits that maybe Tosh was right about them. Seconds later, the doorbell goes and Tosh gets dressed whilst Tina rushes to answer the door. Tina greets only Tosh’s mother, Judy, who claims that her father couldn’t make it due to church. Tosh appears and exchanges awkward greetings with her mum. As the meal goes on, the atmosphere begins to warm up, especially when Judy suggests Tosh come and see her sister. However, when Tina states that she and Tosh are trying for a baby, Judy pointedly ignores her. The conversation turns sour when it transpires that Tosh’s dad is with her sister, not really busy with church at all. When Tosh can’t hide her anger, Judy swiftly leaves, telling Tosh that she wanted her little girl back. Tina comforts a broken Tosh and suggests they think about making their family bigger. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes